minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Héroe Salmuera
Trollpasta by DocSlay there once a man who was really Awesome He dodges them Arrows He dodges the Rain HIS NAME IS Héroe Salmuera Episode 1: First Encounter He was first seen in Minecraft by an unknown player who calls himself steve that is 13 years old and his real name is #### living in Earth what a boring name SMH only a moron would call their character steve. Anyways steve was wining then out of nowhere Héroe Salmuera came out of nowhere. He talks to steve of what happen and steve dint understand (how pathetic he doesn't even speak the language of the gods) then Salmuera saw a tree with arms and assume its the guy who beat steve up so Salmuera fight the Tree. Salmuera brings his axe out then started charging at the tree but the tree smashes the ground and made a wall of dirt Salmuera then throw his Wooden Shovel of Justice to the dirt damaging it. The tree throws a punch but Salmuera uses the Tree's punch and climbs it then he cut it down. The Tree was heavily damaged the tree throws a second punch but then Salmuera uses his Axe and cut the punch and the whole arm. The tree had become weak with only one arm left. the tree then tried to escape but then he realized his a tree he can't escape (what a pathetic fool) then Salmuera throws his axe to the tree body and the whole tree is cut (Woah!) The tree then loses. Salmuera then fleed the scene (WIP part) Episode 2: Villainbrine Day time on the town of Owoland reports saying a lot of people are dying and they're inside being empty by red zombies. but then some man named Héroe Salmuera came in. is he the one going to save people who knows? let's see! Héroe Salmuera was walking and saw a hoard of zombies coming near him and he pulls out his Sword of Destruction (a sword that when hitting someone or thing they will explode) and he throws it to the hoard of Zombies and every zombie died. then a man with Black eyes came with a blue bandana in his neck came. and told him. wow you killed them by yourself? good job. then he gives Héroe Salmuera a pat on the back. Héroe Salmuera said gracias. Villainbrine replied you're probably not English but I think gracias means thanks then Héroe Salmuera follows Villainbrine into the town. Villainbrine and Héroe Salmuera are talking in the village then Villainbrine mentions the most epic thing ever the 10 Epic Evil guys and he mention one of them named Unknown. Villainbrine said he wants to kill Unknown for an unknown reason and he needs Salmuera to help night cames in Owoland and everyone is inside their home while Villainbrine and Héroe Salmuera is walking outside then they saw more hoard of zombies and with skeletons this time but with guns. Villainbrine attacks first and casts a spell of fireballs to the sky other Héroe Salmuera rode the fireball with his sword of destruction and smash the fireball. the fireball explodes into pieces and it strikes the ground and the Hoard of zombie and skeleton look at it they were impressed and got blinded of how beautiful the sight is but their dumb too and dint even try to escape (PATHETIC) 75% of them died the remaining zombies (7 to be exact) attacks Villainbrine first but Héroe Salmuera throws his 7 Shovel of Justice to the zombies and it sliced their head off the remaining zombies had died. then Villainbrine runs into the remaining skeleton and stabs them with his diamond sword. the remaining skeletons died. they both won. meanwhile in Unknowns base. he was jumping madly and pissed that he kicked the wall then he broke his leg (LOL Ragequit). he said Il kill you 2 myself now back with the 2 heroes. the villagers are cheering for both of them cause why not. Episode 3: Revenge Villainbrine and Héroe Salmuera is being epic in the village then Unknown pop out unknowingly when the Villagers are cheering. will Villainbrine finally take his revenge or not. who knows? Unknown attacks the villagers and most of them are dead (how evil). * Unknown: I probably broke my leg but I still can fight * Villainbrine: wait what happened to your leg anyways * Héroe Salmuera: Que * Unknown: it doesn't matter just shut up and fight me * Villainbrine: did you slip on an ice block or something * Unknown: shut up and fight me! and the battle Begins! Unknown strikes a bolt of lightning to Héroe Salmuera but he blocks it with the most epic weapon. an Iron Axe but Héroe Salmuera got knockback real hella far it would be a long walk to go back in the fight. Unknown then charges with his big Sword to Villainbrine. Villainbrine cast a spell that makes dirt wall which blocked Unknown. Unknown then starts smashing the Dirt with his bare fist. but then Villainbrine with his epic diamond sword smashes the Dirt and cause Thunderstrike (from his sword) the wall of dirt exploded while Unknown got hurt by the Thunder and also the Dirt because of it. Unknown then summon a hoard of Zombies but then someone jumps into the zombie and smash it with the sword of destruction. it was Héroe Salmuera himself although his just going to take care of the hoard instead of Unknown. Unknown then grows 6 arms 6 freakin ARMS. then he walks like a spider but faster. he then pickups a boulder with 2 of his hand to Villainbrine. but then Villainbrine cast the spell of Fireball to Unknown. the boulder and fireball smash into each other and it causes a massive explosion. (meanwhile when explosion before happens Héroe Salmuera jump out of it safely. he was not injured don't worry) Unknown died from the explosion but Villainbrine was injured. Villainbrine epicly Inhaling and Exhaling he then said Mother, Father, Sister. I have Avenged you Then suddenly Salmuera dropdowns then he said Hola ''Villainbrine is now happy that he avenged his family then Villainbrine got nothing else to do so he just asked Salmuera to join his journey then Salmuera dint understand what he said but he said yes in Spanish. Episode 4: Exploring Héroe Salmuera and with Villainbrine now going on a journey together Epicly. then a woman with a Map and a backpack. WHO IS THIS LADY AND WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING Villainbrine asked the lady who she is then the Lady replied '''Dora' then she said that his looking for Doorsappear cause she wanna kill Doorsappear (what else do you guys expect). * Villainbrine: so who is this Doorsappear guy? * Dora: Well he can transform into doors * Villainbrine: we might Help you but I don't know what this guy said * Héroe Salmuera: Que * Dora: Matemos a Doorsappear * Villainbrine: WOT * Héroe Salmuera: Ok * Villainbrine: what did he say * Dora: Ok * Villainbrine: whats the English of Ok * Dora: do you really not know * Villainbrine: No * Dora: you are a waste. Dora, Villainbrine, Héroe Salmuera. are exploring Forestuff to hunt down Doorsappear then suddenly a Big Zombie with abnormal arms came and ambush the Trio Dora lights a fire into the zombie. * Villainbrine: Don't set fire into a Forest * Dora: this is not a forest at all there are no Trees * Villainbrine: but it's still a Forest * Dora: Anyway I think we're near a village lemme check my map * Dora: *Satanic Voice* EL MUERTO EL MUERTO DONDE ESTA EL. * Map: oh hi lol go north and you will find this place called anything for a name or aFAN. * Dora: Gracias * Villainbrine: What did you say? * Dora: just summoning a map * Villainbrine: Salmuera looks dead * Héroe Salmuera: *panics in Spanish* * Dora: probably Ill. then our heroes go walk into any For A Name Episode 5: Sad Boi Appears Dora, Villainbrine and Héroe Salmuera are exploring till they found the entrance of aFAN (anything For A Name?) but then suddenly a weird Sad Boi Appears. Who is this man and why is he sad? * Sad Boi: Hello Traveller * Dora: my we pass * Sad Boi: no * Villainbrine: wait why are there zombies with a big arm coming toward us? * Dora: IDK their probably going to kill us. let's do whats Salmuera doing Salmuera attacks the zombies. before they were talking to sad boi. Villainbrine sends out a lightning strike to the zombies attacking. Dora shoots the enemy with her arrow by her Bow and also creepers are falling out of the sky tbh idk where did they come from. oh yeah just think that their attacking zombies this doesn't really need more words. MEANWHILE inside aFAN * Random Villager: what the hell is going out there? * Another Random Villager: I don't know but I think the usuals * Yet Another Random Villager: should send out a Rock Golem tbh? * Random Villager: yeah I think we should. Episode 6: A Unexpected Reinforce Dora, Villainbrine and Héroe Salmuera are fighting something came out of the entrance of aFAN. * Rock Golem #68: hi I'm a Rock Golem * Rock Golem #34: Lol me too * Rock Golem #75: we came here to assist you * Sad Boi: Me? * Rock Golem #34: shut up sad boi you're ruining our job * Rock Golem #68: Ikr when I winning on Craft Fortress 2 the alarm came and we have to rush out and kill your army * Sad Boi: you guys actually doing something than walking? * Villainbrine: hey Dora who are these people? * Dora: those are Rock Golems. They protect the bunker * Villainbrine: how did you know? * Dora: I live there * Villainbrine: if that's your home why are you using a map? * Dora: ..... you do realize were fighting swarms of Zombie right? * Villainbrine: oh right * Meanwhile Salmuera * Héroe Salmuera: *Stabs zombie with axe* * Zombie: *died* * Héroe Salmuera: *looks at right* * Big Zombie: *charges to Salmuera* Salmuera ruins the Charge by placing cobblestones which made the big Zombie slip (OUCH) Salmuera then tried to stab the zombie's neck but then an arrow shoot his axe. it's a Skeleton appeared out of the door Salmuera to realize that the Zombies came out of the Doors * Héroe Salmuera: *Shouts to Dora* Destruye la Puerta * Dora: Ok * Villainbrine: what did he say? * Dora: destroy the Doors * Meanwhile the Rock golems * Rock Golem #68: I'm going to rush to Sad Boi hold the zombies * Rock Golem #34: *holds 4 zombies* Ok go * Sad Boi: Huh? * Rock Golem #68: *Charges* Rock Golem #68 Charges to Sad Boi but then Sad Boi send out a door but Rock Golem #68 smashes it by just charging (you know what I'm just going to say #68 than Rock Golem #68) then #68 grabbed Sad Boi. Sad Boi cast a spell of Fire but it wasn't effective but it blind #68 though * Sad Boi: Um No. *68: you are an Idiot you and your Master killed our people our friends our family * Sad Boi: what's the point of having people friend and family anyway if you have an entire army Worshipping you? *68: you killed Iron Golem #67 and #69 * Sad Boi: those 2 I didn't remember since I killed a lot of Golems before *68: *Ragequit* * Meanwhile Salmuera * Héroe Salmuera: *Uses the Sword of Destruction* Héroe Salmuera smashes the big zombie's whole body that it exploded to pieces. and its raining blood now. the skeleton is standing to watch and also shoots his arrow after looking. Salmuera dodges it while jumping on it and stomp ze Skeleton. Salmuera then uses his sword of Destruction on the Ground that causes him to explosion jump into another swarm. * Meanwhile the Rock Golems #68 amazingly carries the dirt block on Sad Boi, Sad Boi dodges and casts a spell of fire to #68 it was not very effective, #68 then charges to Sad Boi it hit Sad Boi and it was very effective that it killed him do * Hoard of Abnormal Zombies: Our Captain is dead RETREAT wait where are all the doors? * Dora: there all gone sowwy * Villainbrine: oh so that's what the doors for. * Dora: seems like those Doors Doorsappeared for good and all Abnormal died, the End Episode 7: aFAN (anything For A Name?) our heroes now defeated Sad Boi came into the town called aFAN a town underground. * President of aFAN: Oh hola Dora welcome back and you bought your friends that's nice * Dora: hi * Villainbrine: so why are we here. * Dora: to kill doorsappear * Villainbrine: oh I forgot * President of aFAN: any way you can do whatever you want. and they do whatever they want. they are taking a break for short. * Meanwhile the Iron Golems * Rock Golem #34: Hey guys we won * Rock Golem #32: Wow that's nice * Rock Golem #68: and Sad Boi is dead * Rock Golem #87: Congrats now we need to do is kill Big Boi * Rock Golem #75: oh his dead some guy with a cool hat and white eyes killed him * Rock Golem #68: hope we get a raise * Rock Golem #32: but we don't get paid * Rock Golem #68: Oh...... who wants to play Craft Fortress 2? * Rock Golem #75: Hell yeah * Rock Golems: OAOAOAOAOA * Meanwhile, the Headquarter that nobody knows where * Doorsappear: Me sad, sad is me * Abnormal: SIR! we are sorry that we failed please don't punish * other Abnormal: Punish me instead (Lenny face) * another Abnormal: I'm not touching that guy * Abnormal Again: me too * Doorsappear: hey you guys can you do your job properly I don't like wasting my infantry to losing * Abnormal: yes master * other Abnormal: why don't you do it yourself. * Doorsappear: that's actually a good idea il do it myself Episode 8: Doors Appear after too much exploring in aFAN, our heroes bought a watermelon (THAT'S SO FUCKING EPIC). * Dora: hey guys what did you guys bought * Villainbrine: a bunch of watermelons * Dora: we had like a lot of watermelons and other stuff and you bough a watermelon * VIllainbrine: they did a sale 50% off * Dora: you realized that we can just take a watermelon on the streets * Villainbrine: be polite, lad. * Dora: whats Salmuera doing3 * Villainbrine: spinning * Dora: why * Villainbrine: Don't know * "then Suddenly Door" * Doorsappear: Opens Door, hello Dora. * Dora: DOORSAPPEAR?! * Doorsappear: no its jimmy * Dora: you killed my pet * Doorsappear: out of everything I did, you hate me cause I killed your pet. * Dora: yes * Doorsappear: well then I came here to take my revenge * Dora: me too * Doorsappear: but now I will kill you *Slips* AHHHHHHHHHH *falls to the ground in slow motion in about 5 second* * Dora: are you ok? * Doorsappear: *finally hit the floor* Ouch *dies* * Villainbrine: that was anti-climatic. * Dora: yeh * Villainbrine: what now? * Dora: idk * some Villager: AHHHHHH THE ABNORMALS ARE ATTACKING. Episode 9: An Army and the other Army our heroes being heroes found a swarm of abnormals for some reason, will they survive? Be Back 1/10/2020Category:Entities Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas